Firelight
by Storylover Vodhr- Dux Ducis
Summary: Ash and May have been feeling strange lately, almost empty somehow. Will they find what completes them? Ash/May, Advance shipping, Satoshi/Hakura, All of these things.


May was sitting in front of the campfire after nightfall With the rest of her traveling group, But unlike the others she was deep in thought. Today had been a full day, Ash winning another frontier symbol, Her winning a contest right out from under Drew's nose, and Brock making Her and Ash's favorite stew.

But, at least to may, something seemed to be missing. She had been feeling like this every time they set up camp for the last week or so. She had no clue what it was, but It was related to Ash. The feeling disappeared whenever He was nearby, and intensified when he left.

She still couldn't find out exactly what it was though. Maybe She had loaned him something? Or maybe she missed His birthday? No matter what she thought up, she still couldn't think of a legitimate reason.

So, for the third night in a row, she decided that she was going to go to bed early instead of enduring the feeling of emptiness. And maybe some extra sleep would do her some good.

She stood up, and walked past Ash, and the feeling of emptiness disappeared. She stopped for a second in confusion, causing Ash to look up at her.

"Is something wrong May?" Ash asked, sounding a bit concerned.

May suddenly felt happy after hearing him talk, and looked over at him, suddenly wanting to stay in his company.

"Nah, Nothing is wrong. Can I sit by you?"

Ash looked up at her, and smiled. "Sure!" She quickly Sat down beside him with a small smile on her face. With that empty feeling gone, She could finally focus on something other then the empty whole in her chest that came during the night.

She smiled, and watched the fire, as free as it wanted to be, Yet It was considered the first element Mankind conquered. Ironic. She smiled at her thoughts, and after a bit laid back and started to stare at the stars.

"Wow… the stars are beautiful tonight…" May said softly, so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Ash looked at her, and flopped down beside her, which for some reason brought a little Red to May's cheeks. "What did you say May? I couldn't hear you."

May felt her cheeks warm up a little more, but she held her ground.

"Umm.. I said the Stars were beautiful." May said softly, almost as quiet as the first time.

Ash Looked up at the Sky, and smiled. "Yeah, they are pretty."

He looked back at may, and looked into Her eyes. He saw a deep Blue ocean, reflecting the very heavens above. He continued to stare, and suddenly felt compelled to speak.

"Almost as pretty as your eyes."

May froze, her cheeks turning bright red. She had No clue why His complement Had this effect on her, but it did. She Tried to speak, tried to come up with some sort of complement back, but all she could choke out was a small Thank you.

Ash smiled back, with a small amount of red on his cheeks. May, on the other hand, decided that she needed to take a breather.

"Ash? Can I go take a small bathroom break?"

Ash looked at her with confusion. "Since when do you need to ask? Go on ahead."

May blushed a little more, and stood up. She nodded, and jogged into the woods, trying to regain her composure.

"What is wrong with me? He gives me a small complement, and I can barely stutter out a thank you?" She sighed explosively, and leaned against a tree. She sat there for what she thought was 5 minutes, Staying there until she started to get cold from the mountain air.

She stood up, and started walking back to camp. When she got there, she found that Ash was gone, and Max had fallen asleep. She looked around for Ash, but he was nowhere to be seen. Brock was asleep, as he had been when she left. So, She sat down right were she was when she left, and waited for Ash. She waited for around 20 minutes before she started to get worried.

Standing up, she opened her mouth to shout his name. Right before she could wake up half the forest, she heard a voice behind her.

"May?"

Hearing her name, she jumped a good 3 feet in the air, and turned around, ready to swing her fist. Instead, she saw Ash. She lowered her fist, and sighed.

"You scared me."

Ash smiled at her, and nodded. "And you scared me. You disappeared for 12 minutes, so I went looking for you. I'm Just happy you are Ok."

May felt a tightening in her chest, for some reason she was ecstatic that he worried about her. She sat down, and patted the spot beside her, signifying that she wanted him to sit beside her. He smiled, and sat down. They then sat in silence for around a Half hour until May tried to create a conversation.

"Ash, I have a question."

Ash looked at May with a small smile. "Ask away."

May blushed a little, and started to speak. "You see… I have been feeling empty… you know, In my... chest. Have you… ever felt like this?" May asked nervously.

Ash looked at her for a second. "yeah… I have. I have felt like that for the last 4 weeks or so."

May looked at him, and sighed. "Is there something that makes you feel better?"

Ash looked at May, and blushed slightly. "Yeah… Sometimes… When I am beside someone, I feel better."

May looked at Him, and blushed a little bit. "Ummm… Who is it?"

Ash looked at May, blushing even More. "Uhh… Pikachu! I mean, When I am with Pikachu, I feel better…"

May looked to Ash, and then to the yellow rodent that was waking up after hearing his name.

"Pika…?" He asked weakly, confused why his name was called.

May suddenly felt unexplainably jealous of the yellow rodent. She growled lightly at him, which gained a even more confused expression from Pikachu. "Pika? Pi Pika pi?" Pikachu asked, getting more and more confused by the second.

May scowled in the yellow rodents direction, who after a few more seconds of confusion decided to just go back to sleep instead of get growled at by a angry female in the middle of the night. May then turned back to Ash, who was still blushing and looking around, as if trying not to look at May.

She watched him for a second, and sighed. After waiting a few more moments, Ash calmed down, and gave his full attention back to May, albeit still being a bit red in the face.

After regaining His composure, He asked a question. "May… Is there someone who fills the hole In your chest?" May blushed furiously after hearing this question, but decided that she would tell the Truth. Or at least try.

"Yeah… It's…. Ummm… Eh… It is… You… You make Me... feel better."

Ash looked at May, who was as red as her Bandanna, with his eyebrows lost in his hair. She sat there awkwardly for a few moments, before something unexpected happened. Ash grabbed her and brought her into a very Large Hug.

If her chest felt empty sitting alone, this made her heart feel like it was about to explode. She sat there for a moment, completely frozen, trying to decipher these new feeling she was getting. After around thirty seconds, she wrapped her slim arms around Ash and returned the hug.

All Ash did was hug her closer, and after a bit they broke apart.

"Umm… Ash?"

Ash looked at May, both of them beet red.

"yes?"

He stuttered back. May sighed, still trying to figure out these new feelings. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but she realized that she might be… In love.

"Umm… were you telling the truth about Pikachu?"

Ash smirked, and shook his head.

"Ummm… no. You make me feel better May. I think… I think I may… Ummm… Like more then a normal friend."

May stared at him, and saw that he was wearing a worried look.

She smiled kindly back at him, and scooted closer to him. "You know… I think I do too…" After hearing this, Ash sighed in relief, and pulled her into a one armed hug. "Thank you May… for making me feel whole again."

May smiled back, and answered back. "And thank you Ash, for doing the same." She scooted a little closer, leaning into the hug. She then rested her head on his shoulder, and together they watched the stars.

1 Hour later…

Brock woke up, immediately realizing that he should have went to the bathroom before going to sleep. He jumped up quietly, and ran Into the woods. When he finally came back, he noticed something strange. Both May's and Ash's sleeping bags were empty.

He looked around for a second, and saw a adorable sight. May was leaning against Ash, asleep, and ash had fallen Asleep sitting up. He smirked, and got closer, only to find that they were hugging and holding hands. Brocks smirk turned into a smile, realizing what happened.

He quickly grabbed a blanket from his back pack, and draped it over both of their shoulders. He let them sit there and laid down into his sleeping bag and went back to sleep.


End file.
